SatanxHero
by Empress Fishy
Summary: A player called Satan has been taking over the floors of Aincrad for the past 4 years, causing much distress and destruction among players. The KoB, a hero guild, quickly took action by putting the 12th hero and her friends to destroy the Demonic Army. 2 years later, with Satan having 10 floors left, the day comes for the 12th to vanquish Satan. But it didn't go as expected...


**AN: **_Welcome to SatanxHero! _

_A few notes: _

_1) even though this is a Kirisuna fic, the x used in the title is not in a romantic way. It's more like an "and"(like Satan and Hero. But x sounded cooler)._

_2) Asuna is 18, Kirito is 17. I decided this because it would make them a bit more mature._

_3) Aincrad is the real world in this fic. Also, this Aincrad has a system called the "hero system". You'll find more about that..._

_I've always wanted a fic like this to be written for Kirisuna, until I just finally gave up and decided to do it by myself. Enjoy~_

_**KoB Headquarters, Granzam**__,_ _**55th floor, Aincrad. Year Y657X**_

**A**suna Yuuki's eyes widened and her legs began to tremble as the Great Leader Heathcliff finished his command. Her teeth almost began to chatter, stopped only due to her dignity. She knew this day would eventually come, ever since she became the 12th hero.

She can still remember when she was only 9, when she threw a temper tantrum how she hated being a hero. Training was hard on a child, with daily sword lessons which included grueling training on the body, perfect manners and etiquette, and perfect social skills. She was expected to be perfect.

Heathcliff himself was her trainer, and he knew that a day like this would come. Even the most obedient child like Asuna would reach a breaking point in hero training. It was so strenuous, it would be strange for people to not snap.

To respond, he looked at her in the eye and said, "Who will vanquish the evil if you're not going to be a hero?" and calmly strode away. Her young mind, riddled with fantasies of knights and heroes immediately latched on to the idea that she must work her hardest to be a fulfilling hero.

6 years later, her opposing evil finally arrived, in the form of Satan. She hasn't looked back since. Even if all her thoughts were fixated on defeating Satan, Asuna never really thought about it once seriously. It was always something far in the future.

And now Heathcliff is telling her to kill him.

Asuna has never really killed somebody, she's only sent soldiers to prison. That was it. Wouldn't she feel...guilty? No, she couldn't. After all, evil has to be exterminated. But still, he is a person. There were probably people who loved him-Ah, cut it out Asuna!

Asuna forced herself to calm down and think about her response, only for it to make her state of mind thrown into complete insanity. The chestnut-haired beauty's mind was in a disarray of wishes, worries, and questions.

Who is Satan?

What is he like?

Was he waiting for this?

What level of expertise does he have?

Is he truly evil?

What sort of weapons does he have? His stats and levels?  
How will she kill him?

Should she have said goodbye to her parents on that day, since she might die now?

Should she have been more diligent in her practice with her Lambent Light?

Should she have seen the world a bit more?

What if she's not ready?

Is she even prepared?

Can she even kill somebody?

What if she..._dies_?

"_Asuna. Snap out of it. Focus on reality, not what's going on in that troublesome head of yours." _

Her hazel orbs widened at the memory of her mother's voice.

_That's right,_ Asuna told herself, _What would mother be thinking now, in this state of yours?_ Asuna took a deep breath, reminding herself of who she was. The Hero stared at her sword, reminding herself _she is powerful enough to eradicate Satan, and it is her sole duty to do so._

**She** was the one who took on a 100 Demonic Army soldiers, nearly unscathed in the end. **She** was the one who reclaimed 51 floors, with the help of her team. **She **was Asuna, the hero. The hero would take on any major evil, it was destined ever since she was recruited by the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Asuna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, _Just destroy Satan. That's all you have to focus on._ She exhaled, her honey orbs revealed themselves once again. The brunette furrowed her brows, straightening her back.

"Of course," Asuna firmly said.

Heathcliff briefly cracked a smile, opening his steel gray eyes. "And you shall extinguish evil, as heroes have always done," he said, "And return to a welcoming, bettered world." Heathcliff finished.

Asuna faintly smiled, reminiscing of the days when she was a child reading fairy tale books. She was always fascinated with the courageous and brave role of the hero, wishing she, too, could be like him. Her dream did come true, unlike many other children.

A long pause ensued, with Asuna uncomfortably shuffling her feet. Was she excused now? What about strategies?

To fill the silence, she spoke up. "In all respect commander, aren't we supposed to be discussing the strategy of going against Satan?" She said curiously. Heathcliff sighed, "Satan is powerful, yet we know nothing about him. You must study him in a short period of time to find his weaknesses and strength. I can guarantee, however, that your agility stat will be higher than him."

"Your best bet is that ability...however, we think Satan himself has a unique ability as well." Asuna perked up. "Be on your guard. There's a reason why he once had control over majority of Aincrad."

The man continued, "Take your time, Asuna. Do not go on attack on the first few minutes , parry a few times, studying him, As he probably will take note of your style and abilities as well, " he said. "Unfortunately, this is all I can say, I do not know Satan well. Do not use your most powerful sword skills at first, either. Wait. If you quickly adapt, you might be fine."

_...Might._ Asuna reflected on his word choice, _He's not wrong, there's a 50% chance of me dying, but...my life might actually end._ The brunette felt cold and fearful, suddenly wishing that she had not become a hero that fateful day. She might turn into nothingness, and the whole of Aincrad would move on. She would go forgotten. To distract her, she asked the question that had been nagging her silently this whole time.

"How much Demonic Army troops do you think there'll be?"

"...hmmm...about 2,000, I would think," He said quietly, resting his chin on his knuckles. The hero tensed, silently having a nervous fit. With that amount of an army, it would take about 10 top front liners to send all those soldiers to prison.

"Th-that number's ridiculous!" She thought out loud, then covering her mouth in embarrassment. Heathcliff sighed. The Demonic Army didn't have particularly powerful soldiers, it was just that the sheer number and the determination of the soldiers were overwhelming. "We'd need about 10 more top front liners along with my party..." Asuna mumbled.

"About that," Heathcliff interrupted, "you're going alone, Asuna."

He said simply, looking her in the eye.

_What?_

Never had Asuna felt more terrified in her life. Her, going at it alone to the Ruby Castle? She would surely die a meaningless death- at the hands of a random soldier, not Satan. No...that couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it. But as powerful she and her lambent light were, she reflected, the rapier could only handle so many soldiers.

100 soldiers were already difficult, but 2,000? She was almost ashamed to admit it, but...she couldn't do it. Why does Commander even want this? Does he want her, the hero of Aincrad, to surely die?

"Why?"

"I could die, Commander." The hero continued with a bit of astonishment, "then what would happen to the great hero of Aincrad? Would it do any good? Don't you want the 12th hero to be useful to her full extent?" The gray-haired man sighed, "I know it seems ridiculous. But think about it."

"The Aincrad public is demanding, no, expecting that you go vanquish Satan by yourself." Asuna's eyes widened. Living in almost complete isolation in the castle-like mansion with the Justice Seekers, she's never gotten much exposure to the public. Let alone, speaking to them.

He continued, "If the KoB had unanimously decided to send the Justice Seekers to accompany and assist you with defeating Satan, the Knights of the Blood Oath would certainly diminish in worth to the people's eye. If we had kept the fact that the Justice Seekers were in your party confidential, info brokers like Argo will surely find out the truth somehow, and they would spread it. That would bring much mistrust, bad association, and isolation from the majority of Aincrad's population."

Asuna found it frightening that people had so much faith in her that they demanded her march into Satan's castle alone. Are these people insane? It wouldn't take much common sense to realize that 1 vs 2000, no matter how skilled that one person is, would turn out in overwhelming defeat of the one person.

"Asuna-kun, it's surely because of your unique ability. They see you as practically untouchable with Endurance Flyer. No Hero has held such power before." The Commander said, as if reading Asuna's mind.

"Wouldn't they be concerned at all? I'm still a player, just like them. I could still..._die._" She said, almost a little fearfully. Heathcliff knitted his eyebrows in thought, and a tense silence ensued.

"Say...Hero, what would happen if the holy sword Excalibur went against another high leveled sword, in the hands of two equally leveled, experienced, and skilled players? Who would win?" As if he didn't need a reply, he started again, "Excalibur would. After all, it's a holy, undefeatable sword." He concluded for her.

The Commander continued, "What if the player using the Excalibur said that...he needed _help from others?_ Wouldn't that infuriate you? After all, he's already using the most powerful sword in all of Aincrad. You would think of him as cowardly and fearful."

"But what about the 2,000 other soldiers? And that Satan has a unique ability?" She challenged. "The public does not know. We don't want their faith and hope in you to falter." Heathcliff quietly replied.

"Does the public even realize the power of Satan alone?" Heathcliff shook his head with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Asuna, but it would be better for the welfare of the KoB and Aincrad's stability."

"What if I die? Do you think the public would like that?" At this point, Asuna was mad. No, it wasn't that he was practically throwing her life away, she was just infuriated that the Commander gave no regard to human lives. A brilliant leader like him would find another strategy. Speaking about strategy, he gave her little to none at all!

"Asuna," The Commander spoke slowly, taking note of her anger, "_If_ you die, your death would be seen as heroic. Then, we would move on to the next hero. This is traditional Aincrad custom, you should be aware of it."

For a second, time stopped for Asuna.

_Asuna, your life was meant to be thrown away. It was meant to be used for the people. You shouldn't even be scared of dying. _

_You surely won't lose, right? You're a __**hero **__after all._

She wasn't going to let herself _fail_ or be _cowardly,_ she's a _hero. _All the thoughts she had previously were _cowardly. _

"I will do it, Heathcliff-taichou." She said, almost robotically.

"Pleased to hear it, Asuna-kun. I expect this mission done tomorrow."

As Asuna was turning around, Heathcliff spoke up again.

"Also, please do keep this confidential from the Justice Seekers. You may use any method you wish to keep it that way."

Asuna's eyes widened.

Heathcliff dismissed her. As if on cue, the guards on the other side opened the grand doors that lead to the Commander's office. She walked down the main hallway of the KoB, her boot heels clacking against the sealed concrete floor.

Asuna looked outside of the large windows lining the hall as she walked. Dismal. The sky was gray, with furious dark clouds. Of course, it is Granzam.

As she walked down the flight of stairs, people stopped and bowed to her, like she was some god. Asuna hated this feeling, but they would refuse to do anything else. She finally approached her room, placing her hand on the decorated brass knob. Right now, she would do anything for a nice, warm bath-

_Ping!_ Grudgingly, she swiped open to the menu, to her PM inbox.

_**Sub:**_ _Meet you? _

_**From: **__Sinon, Lisbeth, Silica, and Leafa. __**Sent at 3:10 pm**_

_Can you meet us the Sunken Gardens at 7?_

Asuna looked at her HUD. _5:32 pm, huh?_ Her fingers came up to the keyboard. _I don't know guys...I'm not up to it._ Instantly, she deleted it. They would suspect something's going on with her if she didn't come. _7 sounds good. See you there._ She pressed send. Almost right after, she got a PM back.

_Ok!_

Asuna gulped. Could she really lie straight to her friends? She was a horrible liar. And...it didn't feel right to lie to them. They expected her to say anything like this to them. But...if they knew...they would come along, no ifs or buts.

The doorknob made a silent beep in the recognition of Asuna's palm, and automatically opened the door. As soon as she got in, the door silently closed. The brunette shook her head, choosing to keep that off her mind. The hero sighed in relief, stretching. "I wonder if I should do any grinding before..." She thought out loud. Asuna then immediately went against the idea, since it wouldn't so her much good.

All she can do is relax for the last time before her mission. "Oh! Sinon did bring me those strawberries in the morning...I think I can make something with that!" She realized. Asuna yawned a little, her eyes drifting over to her large bathroom.

But first, her bath.

**A/N: **_I hope that went well!_


End file.
